


The Two Cursed Girls

by nerattin



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Calypso - Freeform, Echo - Freeform, Other, achillies and patroclus, feminine retelling, flower - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerattin/pseuds/nerattin
Summary: What if Echo came to Ogygia instead of Leo?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The Two Cursed Girls

My name is Echo. I have no surname but that is because I am simply a myth. To you humans at least. You may know my name from Greek Mythology; if you did not, don’t fret just listen.

I am cursed. To only repeat the ending of the speaker’s sentence, and to never speak of my freewill. I was cursed by Hera because I distracted her from the affairs of Lord Zeus. I was in love with Narcissus for a long time, the god of the wild himself: Pan loved me. Of course, my love life did not affect my curse but it’s for background. 

I (since Hera has cursed me) have enjoyed gardening. I keep flower seeds with me. I find that flowers make the most depressing places happy. 

The day of this story taking place was another normal day. I sat near Narcissus staring at his reflection waiting for him to wake up. To be normal. Nemesis the goddess of revenge cursed him of self-absorption; to fall in love with his reflection. My poor Narcissus.

I hate that goddess.

I tapped his shoulder and started to tickle him––to get him to look up from his reflection. Suddenly another nymph decided to grab me. I knew what it was for; it was for touching Narcissus. 

She got me out of view; she started to kick and punch me. 

It hurt like crazy. 

“You had your turn with Narcissus. He’s mine,” she said, scarring my face. I never had a “turn” with Narcissus. I fell in love with him but it was rather one-sided. I couldn’t say anything. I had no will to speak.” You prick, ”. She was a stupid prick for not realizing my curse.”

“You prick,” I repeated.

“Don’t you dare call me a prick you arrogant pratt!”

“You arrogant pratt.”

“DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU.” she yelled.

“Kill you,” I repeated. She grabbed a knife from her big curly hair.

“Idiotic imbecile.”  
“Idiotic imbecile,” I repeated. 

“Ugh,” she said walking out. I was bleeding everywhere, I fainted. (not to my surprise)

I woke up somewhere that definitely was not Thespiae.


End file.
